1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing a directional force, and more particularly to an apparatus for converting centrifugal energy to a directional force by rotating an assembly about its longitudinal axis which then turns secondary shafts which turn right angle bevel gears to rotate sets of eccentrics to produce a net unidirectional force in a direction which is transverse to the axis of rotation of the longitudinal axis of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known in the prior art which transmit energy and converts that energy from linear to rotational and vice versa. Many such devices use eccentrics to modify the resultant force output.
For instance, the patent to Mount (U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,066) discloses a transmission which uses eccentrics to control power output by having the eccentrics mounted transversely to the drive axis to modify the drive ratio of a planetary gear transmission by centrifugal force associated with a rotor assembly having an imbalance that varies as a function of the speed of oppositely rotating eccentric rotor elements relative to a carrier frame mounting planetary gears drivingly connected to a spider on which the rotor assembly is mounted.
In the Peterson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,259) there is disclosed a device for generating a unidirectional force comprising a rotary body carrying around its periphery a plurality of pivotal pendulum masses mounted on shafts parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotary body so that the pendulum masses swing transversely to the main access of rotation. As the device rotates, each pendulum mass flings outwardly to produce a unidirectional force symmetrical about a central axis.
The Moller Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,629) discloses a torque converter having an input shaft, an output shaft and preferably three or more torque generating trains each having a rotatable shaft whose axes are fixed relative to the axis of an input shaft. Each of the torque generating trains has a pair of double-weight torque generators thereon wherein the weights are eccentrically mounted upon the shaft of their respective torque generating trains. However, in each torque generator a pair of substantially identical weights are mounted for freedom of rotation relative to a pair of cylindrical bearing surfaces which are eccentrically positioned relative to the axis of their torque generating train shafts and which have their eccentricities 180.degree. apart on the shafts. As the cage of the device is spun about the axis of its torque generating train, the eccentrically mounted weights are also spun with the cage and the weights apply torque to the shafts of their torque generating trains.